GALAXY ACADEMY
by KyunBee
Summary: Baekhyun mengikuti jejak sang hyung untuk bersekolah di Akademi sihir Galaxy, Yifan yang terkenal tegas dan kuat sedangkan Baekhyun dikenal sebagai si peringkat akhir. /Superpower/MagicSchoolAcademy/
1. chapter 1

Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru

Semua siswa dan siswi yang sudah terpilih melalui seleksi itu dijumpulkan didalam sebuah aula besar yang sengaja disusun sesuai perolehan nilai.

Barisan kursi terdepan diisi oleh murid murid dengan nilai tertinggi dilanjutkan dengan nilai menengah keatas, nilai standard dan barisan kursi terbelakang diisi oleh penerima nilai terendah.

"Dengan ini saya Wu Yifan selaku ketua Osis mengucapkan selamat bergabung bersama kami di GalaxyAcademy" suara riuh tentu mengakhiri kata sambutan singkat dari sang ketua osis.

Yifan pamit undur diri dari depan podium, lalu digantikan oleh seorang namja tinggi yang langsung menjadi sorotan dan perbincangan semua yang melihatnya

"Saya Xi Luhan, selaku wakil ketua Osis akan memberitahukan beberapa larangan yang diterapkan diAkademi kita" semua berbisik bisik setelah melihat Luhan disana, ada yang berbisik sambil memuji ketampanan Luhan, betapa iri nya mereka melihat Luhan dan sebagainya.

"Peraturan pertama, dilarang menggunakan sihir diluar lingkungan sekolah. Jika ketahuan melanggar akan ada sanksi diikuti hukuman juga ancaman pengeluaran!" Luhan dengan tegas menatap ke sekitar.

"Peraturan selanjutnya, dilarang berkeliaran dijam yang sudah ditentukan oleh sekolah."

"Juga tidak diijinkan untuk membawa senjata tajam, alkohol atau minuman menuman memabukkan"

"Untuk mengetahui peraturan lebih lanjut kalian bisa membaca buku panduan yang telah diberikan. Sekian dari saya Terima Kasih" Luhan meninggalkan podium lalu berdiri disebelah Yifan.

Baekhyun terduduk malas disudut aula, suasana hatinya sedang tak baik saat ini. Bisa bisa nya Baekhyun mendapat peringkat terbawah dalam ujian masuk ke sekolah ini, sangat tidak dapat dipercaya! Baekhyun sudah menjamin dia sudah mengisi semua soal dengan benar!

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo imnida, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu kelihatam pucat" siswa yang berada dikursi depan Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir.

Baekhyun terkejut "A-annyeong Kyungsoo sshi. Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih sudah khawatir" Oke siswa manis bermata Owl itu terlihat baik dan Baekhyun ingin menjadi temannya.

Baekhyun ingin memperkenalkan diri tapi ia tak tau harus memulai dari mana jadi Baekhyun menatap lama Kyungsoo dengan ragu

"Anu kenapa menatap wajahku seperti itu?" Kyugsoo merasa tak enak dipandangi terus seperti itu.

"Ah mianhae Kyungsoo sshi" Baekhyun buru buru membenarkan pandangannya kedepan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Baekhyun yang malu malu "Boleh tau namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"A-aku Byun Baekhyun! Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo sshi" Baekhyun lalu tersenyum menyapa teman pertama nya.

"Eoh! Byun Baekhyun si peringkat akhir?" kejut Kyungsoo lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Baekhyun awalnya sedikit terkejut namun berusaha tegar menahan malu sambil tertawa sungkan.

Galaxy Academy merupakan sekolah sihir terbesar didunia, sekolah ini telah turut menyumbangkan alumni alumni yang berkompeten dalam dunia sihir dan sering menjadi sorotan dunia akan siswa siswanya yang berbakat.

Sama seperti sekolah sihir lainnya, Galaxy Academy juga memiliki beberapa bagian dan tingkatan.

EL 01 merupakan tingkat terkuat, siswa yang disematkan sebagai tingkat satu ini disebut sebut memiliki kekuatan sihir diatas rata rata orang normal pada umumnya dengan tingkat penguasaan sihir mereka yang professional.

EL 02 merupakan tingkatan normal siswa, mereka yang berada ditingkat ini tidak akan cemas dengan ancaman diskriminasi atau ancaman pengasingan dan para murid disini rata rata berada ditingkat ini.

EL 03 sudah dipastikan jika mereka dinobatkan sebagai tingkat terlemah dalam rantai penguasaan sihir disekolah ini. Bisa dikatakan tingkat ini selalu terlihat rendah dimata siswa yang berada ditingkat lebih atas.

Dan hebatnya Baekhyun mendapat EL 03 itu ditahun awal pembelajaran, dan dapat dipastikan Baekhyun tidak akan merasakan pengalaman menyenangkan disekolah.

"Mianhae Baekhyunsshi, aku tidak bermaksud-" Kyungsoo sungguh tidak bermaksud mengejek atau menatap rendah Baekhyun dia hanya terkejut saja.

"Tidak apa apa Kyungsoosshi, aku juga terkejut saat melihat nilaiku sendiri kekeke" Baekhyun kini tengah merutuki orang yang memeriksa lembar jawaban nya saat ujian tertulis itu.

3 Days ago

 _Seorang namja tinggi bertelinga lebar sedang merutuki Yifan yang menahan dirinya disekolah untuk memeriksa jawaban calon murid Galaxy Academy._

 _"Yifan bodoh! Mengapa kau menahan ku disini hah! Amat. Sangat. Kurang. Kerjaan" Chanyeol menggerutu disertai penekanan disetiap kata._

 _"Begitukah? Kau sedang sangat kurang kerjaan? Baiklah baiklah. Semua lembaran ini kau saja yang memeriksa, biar aku dan Luhan menyelesaikan masalah lain. Ayo Luhannie" Yifan keluar mengajak serta Luhan dengannya._

 _Luhan ingin terbahak melihat wajah suram Chanyeol yang kini bertambah suram saja "Oh nee, Gomawoyoo Chanyeol ah" pamitnya lalu mengikuti Yifan._ _Sedangkan Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan kesal, lalu mengambil asal satu lembar jawaban yang ada dihadapan nya._

 _"Wahai hitam dibalik putih, kemari kalian dan bantu menyelesaikan ini sebelum ku remas wajah setan kalian" Sehun dan Jongin yang sedari tadi ada disana awalnya tak niat membantu kini buru buru membantu Chanyeol._

 _Beberapa saat setelah mereka memeriksa jawaban_ _"Ck! Aku tidak tau siapa orang ini yang jelas dia membuatku kesal" Chanyeol menunjukkan lembar jawaban itu pada Sehun dan jongin._

 _"Perfect! Jawabannya benar semua!" Sehun menatap tidak percaya dengan lembaran itu._

 _"Uwah!! Dia pasti jenius!" Jongin sudah memperkirakan bagaimana gambaran orang tersebut, pastinya dia cantik, ramping, seksi dan saat ini Jongin ingin menjadi suaminya._

 _"Reaksi kalian membuatku tambah kesal! Tidak mungkin anak ini menjawab semua soal dengan benar, dia pasti mencontek!" Chanyeol lalu meremas lembaran itu dan melemparnya pada Sehun._

 _"Masukkan dia ke EL 03, aku tak suka orang curang" perintah Chanyeol. Sehun memungut lembaran itu lalu melebarkannya kembali seperti sedia kala._

 _Dikertas itu tertera nama si pemilik_

 _Nama : Byun Baekhyun_

 _Nomor siswa : 01006004_

 ** _Other side_**

Baekhyun dapat merasakan gunjingan siswa siswi lain "Selamanya aku akan mengutuk orang yang membuatku berada disini" kutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dilain tempat, Chanyeol sedang berada dikantin memakan sarapan pagi nya mendadak tersedak

"Uhuuk!! Uuhkk!!" Sehun lalu menyodorkan air untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini pasti karena Kau terlalu banyak dikutuk Yeol" Kata Jongin sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk batuk.

"Kau harus mengurangi kata kata jahatmu Yeol" usul Luhan yang lalu diangguki oleh semuanya.

 _*EL merupakan singkatan dari Energy Level_

 ** _Gatau kenapa, pengen aja buat nya. Suka aja sama yang beginian :')_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perhatian!_**

 _Cerita ini merupakan fiksi belaka, jika terdapat beberapa kesamaan karakter, nama, atau tempat mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Dan untuk beberapa kesempatan sengaja di sama kan dengan latar film tertentu demi kepentingan bayangan penggambaran latar tempat, wilayah dan sejenisnya agar dapat dibayangkan dengan baik._

 **GALAXY ACADEMY**

.

"Sekolah ini mewajibkan siswanya untuk tinggal di asrama ya?" Baekhyun lagi lagi memastikan, dia sebenarnya tak suka tinggal diasrama seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Iya. Besok kita diwajibkan membawa barang barang" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini semakin dekat.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" suara cempreng itu bertanya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan "Silahkan duduk-"

"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae" lalu anak itu duduk didepan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kyungsoo dan ini Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Jongdae sshi" mereka lalu menjadi teman dekat kurang dari lima menit.

Suasana yang riuh mendadak senyap dan sesaat setelah Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang ia bertemu pandang dengan Yifan yang tersenyum padanya.

Kedatangan mereka memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa, dari Wu Yifan sebagai Ketua osis yang bijak dan tegas namun terkenal pula dengan keramahan nya, bahkan seisi Galaxy belum pernah melihat Yifan menekuk wajah atau menatap sinis pada orang lain.

Xi Luhan wakil Osis yang adil, juga ditambah beberapa orang dari Kedisiplinan sekolah. Mereka semua bersahabat sejak duduk ditahun pertama dan selalu membuat siswa siswi lain iri setengah mati.

Park Chanyeol Ketua Kedisiplinan siswa di Galaxy, memiliki wajah idaman para siswa siswi namun tak suka bergaul dengan orang lain. Atau orang lain lah yang tidak tahan berteman dengannya, Chanyeol bermulut pedas menusuk dan dikabarkan kekuatannya sangat dahsyat sehingga terpilih menjadi ketua kedisiplinan

Oh Sehun yang merupakan si jenius ahli manipulasi, kekuatan sihir dan penguasaannya sangat diatas rata rata dan bahkan telah diakui oleh seluruh staff pengajar dan professor di Galaxy.

Jongin, memiliki kekuatan sihir istimewa yang tidak bisa diajarkan bahkan oleh staff pengajar sekolah sekalipun, Teleportasi Jongin mencakup seluruh dunia sehingga para ssaem takkan mau sibuk sibuk mencari Jongin saat dia bolos kelas. Anak itu mungkin membolos dengan pergi ke hutan tropis atau bahkan antartika.

Dan bukan hanya itu, Jongin juga menguasai mantra kuasa petinggi ahli sihir yang membuat nya dapat bertahan disegala jenis pertarungan.

Baekhyun melihat kearah mereka lalu melirik Yifan, mereka lalu melakukan telepati. Just info, mereka berdua dapat bertelepati sejak kecil dulu tidak dengan ajaran orangtua atau apapun.

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Apa lihat lihat? Suka ya?_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Rasanya hyung ingin menggigit pipimu_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Jangan gila ahjusshi!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Ahjusshi kepalamu!_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Mian mian.. Jangan kemari ya_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Wae? Kau berani melarang Ketua osis?_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Jangan! Pura pura saja tidak kenal!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Kejam_!

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Siapa yg kejam?_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Kau!_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Kenapa aku? Aku ini korbann!!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Karena tingkat EL mu memalukan? lalu kau menyuruhku tidak mengakuimu karena takut aku malu? Yang benar saja! ini bukan cerita dongeng!_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Aku yakin menjawab semua soal dengan benar!!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Sudahlah. Mungkin takdirmu disana terima saja. Hyung tidak keberatan_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Kejam!! Aku yang keberatan!!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Peluk?_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Tidak sekarang! Tidak didepan orang orang!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Kalau sepuluh menit lagi?_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Tidaaak!!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Oke. Lima belas menit lagi?_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Tidak tidak tidak_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Satu jam lagi?_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Aku tidak dengar Yifan nim!!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Please?_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Oke! Sepulang sekolah, pastikan jangan ada yang melihat!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Nggg ya tidak ya?_

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Tidak jadi! Aku berubah pikiran!_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Oke! Okee!!!_

 ** _Ting Tong_**

 _Bel berbunyi menandakan diakhiri nya pembekalan siswa untuk hari ini_

Hari ini proses pembelajaran tidak dilakukan, siswa siswi baru masih dihadapkan untuk membawa kebutuhan mereka besok dan sehingga mereka hanya diperintahkan hadir di aula untuk diberitahukan mengenai pembekalan akademi Galaxy.

"Baek, eomma ku sudah menjemput, sampai jumpa besok" Kyungsoo pamit meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Jongdae didepan sekolah

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jongdae. Baekhyun malah berhenti lalu kembali masuk kedalam

"Sesuatu tertinggal, kembalilah duluan Jongdae-ya" Jongdae menahan Baekhyun sebelum ia sempat menjauh.

"Perlu ku temani?" tanya nya. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu berlari masuk kembali.

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Belok kiri_ _Kau lihat kelas diujung sana?_ _Aku disini._

Itu suara Yifan yang melakukan telepati dengan nya, Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi lalu memasuki kelas kosong diujung koridor seperti yang diperintahkan.

Gelap dan lembab

Gawat!

Ini hanya ilusi!

Baekhyun bergegas berbalik kearah pintu namun pintu itu seakan digerakkan oleh sesuatu dan menutup dengan kasar.

 _Brakk!!_

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya lewat telapak tangannya, itu merupakan kelebihan darinya sejak dilahirkan dahulu. Baekhyun dapat mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk apapun yang diinginkan nya dan darimana pun asalnya.

 _Tzing!_

Baekhyun mengarahkan gumpalan cahaya pada sisi kiri kanan nya sehingga membuat kedua sisi dinding itu ikut pula bersinar

Lalu Baekhyun menyadari keanehan dari sana, sekilas kelas ini tampak seperti kelas pada umumnya. Namun orang setingkat Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menyadari keganjilan yang ada.

' _Ini ilusi, seakan akan berada diruang kelas namun nyatanya bukan. Lalu dimana sebenarnya kelas yang mereka gunakan?_

 _'Dan aku belum melihat satupun sunbae disini, yang ada disini hanya anggota osis dan tim kedisiplinan. Kemana sunbae lainnya?' Baekhyun curiga._

Tapi semua kecurigaan itu terbilang biasa saja bagi Baekhyun, memang dia sedang menunggu kejutan dari Akademi sihir ini, Baekhyun yakin mereka tidak membiarkan orang luar mengetahui sesuatu yang menakjubkan disini.

Namun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit siaga saat ini.

Dia jelas jelas mendengar suara Yifan melalui telepati tadi, dan kini dia terkunci disebuah kelas ilusi entah oleh siapa.

Ini jelas bukan Yifan yang ingin bermain kejut kejutan, Yifan tau benar jika Baekhyun benci kejutan.

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun mengambil sikap waspada ketika ia merasa suatu aura buruk mendekatinya

 _Sying~ Swing~_

Hembusan angin melewati tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja, bagi Baekhyun itu cukup membuktikan jika memang benar ada seseorang yang menjebaknya masuk ke sini, dan kini dia tengaj berada disini, bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terburu ingin menggunakan sebuah mantra penghancur pintu, namun tertahan dikarenakan hembusan angin itu memaksa masuk melalui jalur pernafasan berupaya mencegah Baekhyun menggunakan mantra nya.

"Uuhkkk!! Uhukk!" Sialan pikir Baekhyun, itu sihir tingkat menengah yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuat orang lain terbunuh perlahan dengan cara membuatnya kekurangan oksigen.

Baekhyun merasa kekuatan itu memaksa untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh bertumpu pada lutut, dia hampir kehilangan seluruh nafas nya sebelum seseorang merusak pintu ruangan tempatnya kini berada.

 _Brak!!_

" _Uhuukk!! Ukhh!!_ " Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan kepergian energi negatif itu dari tubuhnya serta merta membuat keadaan kelas menjadi sepertu sedia kala.

Seorang lelaki pucat menghampiri Baekhyun dengan panik

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa bisa terkunci didalam sini?" orang itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan keluar dari sana.

"Kukira itu ruang kelas, ternyata hanya sihir manipulasi. Lalu dimana sebenarnya ruang kelas yang asli?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah merasa baik dengan pernafasannya.

Pria itu Sehun, kini menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hmm itu benar, ini bukan Galaxy. Kau akan tau besok, bersabarlah adik kecil" Baekhyun tau itu pasti sesuatu yang ditunggu tunggu nya, apa lagi yang dapat diharapkan dari akademi sihir selain keajaibannya?

"Dan jawab pertanyaanku barusan, mengapa kau bisa terkunci disana? Sedangkan kau sendiri tau kelas itu hanya ilusi" Sehun penasaran, selama ini belum ada siswa baru yang langsung mengetahui adanya jenis sihir sejenis ilusi dan manipulasi.

Baekhyun tidak tau ingin menjawab apa, haruskah dia katakan? Jika dia menerima perintah Yifan melalui telepati lalu pergi sendiri kesini?

 _Oh tidak!_

Itu memang kenyataan namun terdengar seperti cerita bohong dihadapan orang lain.

Satu langkah Baekhyun ambil, lari secepat mungkin.

"H-hanya melihat lihat! Itu saja! Ya ya ya! Haha! Sepertinya aku harus pulang! Terima kasih sudah membantu tadi" Baekhyun buru buru berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang mengerutkan wajah tak yakin.

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Baek!_

 _Baekhyun!!_

 _Hyung disini!!_

 _Ruang osis!!_

 _Semuanya sudah di usir!_

 _Ayo kesini!_

Baekhyun tidak ingin tertipu lagi dengan suara suara dikepalanya, memang jelas itu suara Yifan. Namun dia tak ingin percaya sebelum yakin suara itu merupakan suara Yifan asli.

 ** _Baekhyun_**

 _Yifan ahjusshi?_

 ** _Yifan_**

 _Ahjusshi_ _kepalamu!!!_

Nah itu Yifan asli

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Hulaa ketemu lagii :3_**

 ** _Pas lagi ada waktu luang plus adanya kuota jadi bisa tiba tiba apdet_**

 ** _Special Love for you guys!!_**

 ** _[peek4bee, Justme94, LittleOoh, kuririn.oyana17, Grifravslyge]_**

 ** _Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian!!_**

 ** _사랑해!!_**


	3. ( )

Hahoy~~ I'm back setelah sekian lama T.T

Mian kalo bukan apdet, ini juga sulit buka ffn T.T

Maapkan saia..

Juga pengen nanya lebih suka baca disini atau di wattpad?? Kalo di ffn gak bisa selalu update tapi kalo di wp mudah"an bisa lebih mudah updatenya :')

Sekedar bertanya gaess~~ Oo special thanks and Love for Reviewers yang sangat ku cintaiii~~

Kuy polow"an wp @Perfectcho Polbek? Pasti saia polbek :3


End file.
